inlinehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009 Founders Cup playoffs
The 2009 Founders Cup Playoffs of the Professional Inline Hockey Association began on April 10, 2009, after the 2009 regular season. The fifteen teams that qualify, seven from the Eastern Conference and eight from the Western Conference (the winner of each of the two divisions plus the 2 or 3 teams with highest point totals from the remaining teams in each division), play best-of-3 series for the division semifinals and finals. The two division winners in each conference then play best-of-5 series for the conference finals. Then the conference champions play best-of-7 series for the Founders Cup. Playoff seeds After the 2009 PIHA regular season, 15 teams qualified for the playoffs. The Colorado Springs Thunder were the Western Conference regular season champions and were also the Best Overall Record Trophy winners with 62 points. The Harrisburg Lunatics earned the Eastern Conference regular season crown with 51 points. Eastern Conference Mason Dixon Division #Harrisburg Lunatics – Mason Dixon Division and Eastern Conference regular season champion; 51 points #Marple Gladiators – 33 points #Potomac Mavericks – 30 points #Pennsylvania Typhoon – 14 points Northeast Division #Suffolk Sting – Northeast Division champion, 43 points #New Jersey Grizzlies – 40 points (11 points head-to-head) #Connecticut Blaze – 40 points (6 points head-to-head) Western Conference Gateway Division #St. Louis Cobras – Gateway Division champion, 40 points #Midwest Tornados – 39 points #St. Peters Wheelers – 36 points #Southside Snipers – 22 points Rocky Mountain Division #Colorado Springs Thunder – Rocky Mountain Division and Western Conference regular season champion; Best Overall Record Trophy winner, 62 points #Denver Blizzard – 35 points #Fort Collins Catz – 33 points #Parker Prowlers – 26 points Playoff bracket Statistical leaders Skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; Star = Star points; PIM = Penalty minutes :All statistics as of: 00:00, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Goaltending These are the top five goaltenders based on goals against average with at least two games played. GP = Games played; MIN = Minutes; W = Wins; L = Losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average :All statistics as of: 00:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Division Semifinals All times listed are Eastern Daylight Time. Eastern Conference Mason Dixon Division Semifinals (1) Harrisburg Lunatics vs. (4) Pennsylvania Typhoon (2) Marple Gladiators vs. (3) Potomac Mavericks Northeast Division Semifinals (2) New Jersey Grizzlies vs. (3) Connecticut Blaze Western Conference Gateway Division Semifinals (1) St. Louis Cobras vs. (4) Southside Snipers (2) Midwest Tornados vs. (3) St. Peters Wheelers Rocky Mountain Division Semifinals (1) Colorado Springs Thunder vs. (4) Parker Prowlers (2) Denver Blizzard vs. (3) Fort Collins Catz Division Finals Mason Dixon Division Finals (1) Harrisburg Lunatics vs. (2) Marple Gladiators Northeast Division Finals (1) Suffolk Sting vs. (3) Connecticut Blaze Western Conference Gateway Division Finals (1) St. Louis Cobras vs. (2) Midwest Tornados Rocky Mountain Division Finals (1) Colorado Springs Thunder vs. (2) Denver Blizzard Conference finals Eastern Conference Finals (MD1) Harrisburg Lunatics vs. (NE3) Connecticut Blaze Western Conference Finals (RM1) Colorado Springs Thunder vs. (G1) St. Louis Cobras Founders Cup Finals (RM1) Colorado Springs Thunder vs. (NE3) Connecticut Blaze See also *2009 PIHA season *List of PIHA seasons Category:2009 in inline hockey